


Hurry Up

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, orange is horny on main, whatever i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: aew dark 8/25/2020 orange cant help checking out trent?
Relationships: Orange Cassidy | JC Ryder/Trent Barreta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Hurry Up

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request from anon   
> also i was listening to [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5qOmZ8D5KueySUYqkyYypI?si=SCHJfe5HQhirav50jqOW_w) while writing this and i felt it was fitting its  
> hurry up! by superfruit i feel like it has a casseta vibe but yeah please enjoy

Trent was looking  _ real  _ good this dark match. Unfairly good. Orange was trying to keep up with the actual match but it really wasn't his fault Trent's ass was right there for him to admire. Orange was incredibly glad for his glasses and the camera on the other side of the ring because he was shamelessly raking his eyes up and down Trent, giving special attention again to Trent's ass really wanting to pin him down on the mat and  _ fuck into it.  _

Bryce started to count the pin and Orange climbed up to the ramp, taking one last appreciative look at Trent sitting up on the turnbuckle, keeping his expression neutral still. He could inconspicuously look at Trent as long as he kept a straight face.  _ Straight face, gay thoughts. Damn Trent is sexy.  _

Chuck and Trent go in for the hug, Orange very aware of Trent's chest against him.  _ I wanna bite his tit right now.  _ Orange easily manages to control himself just thinking about how much he'll do to Trent right when they get out of there. 

Orange purposefully let's Trent go out first, he does not want to miss any view of Trent's ass that he can get.  _ Stupid Proud and Powerful feud. _ Orange complained, if they didn't have to come back out Orange would've just pushed him up against the lockers and fucked him right then. 

"You're being thirsty." Chuck leaned down as they made it back into the tunnel. Orange shrugged, still unwilling to take his eyes off Trent and his  _ hips _ . 

"Yeah." Orange allowed himself to bite his lip, not on camera anymore. 

"Well keep it in your pants we gotta beat up some fuckers later." Chuck slapped him hard on the back. 

"Yeah I know." Orange muttered in annoyance. He could sorta tell Trent had turned around but just because his hips shifted. 

"What're you guys talking about." Trent could hear them whispering and it was weird. 

"Your ass." Chuck answered with another hard slap to one of his cheeks. Trent jumped slightly and pushed Chuck. 

"Yeah right man." Trent laughed and hooked his arm around Chuck's neck, pulling him in line with him. Orange smirked.  _ You have no idea.  _ He returned his gaze downward but Trent was turning over his other shoulder toward Orange, pulling him in line as well. 

Orange missed the view but he certainly didn't mind being under Trent's arm pushed into the side of his chest. He glanced up at Trent who was simply looking forward on his way to the locker room, completely unaware of Orange's extreme internal attraction. He smiled again, he liked catching him off guard. He just had to keep his cool until after they were done taping. 

  
  


Orange had a towel draped over his lap. His pants were starting to feel tight and Trent was just sitting there. Orange refused to take off his glasses, he still didn't want to let on how affected he was but Trent's pecs needed admiring, as did his thighs. Chuck leaned over again.

"Hey. I noticed you having a  _ big  _ problem." Chuck whispered with a cheeky smile. Orange lifted an eyebrow at him, knowing more was coming. "I'm gonna help you out by talking about not sexy things, but you should probably stop looking at Trent's tits, you don't want to start relating those with turn offs." Orange frowned but obliged, shifting his head so he was looking at the wall instead. 

"Alright here we go. MJF. Jake Hager. Chris Jericho. Apple Juice probably." Orange's face was scrunching in disgust. This was actually kind of working. "Children." 

"Ew, why would you say that?" Yup, Orange was pretty flaccid now. 

"Because it worked." Chuck smiled another big goofy grin. 

"What're you guys planning on betraying me or something? Why do you keep whispering when I'm right here?" They weren't that secretive with each other so Trent was confused. 

"Nah man, just talking about your tits." Chuck sat forward and poked Trent. He brought a hand to his chest. 

"Why do you guys keep talking about my body?" Trent rolled his shoulder then dropped his arm back to his knee. 

"Cause you're hot." Orange responded, Trent already knew Orange thought he was hot, that wouldn't set him off. 

Trent went to put his hair up and shook his head. 

"You guys are crazy." Orange hated when Trent tried to deny his obvious attractiveness like that, but he'd make sure he knew. 

"I think it's about the time we're supposed to kick some ass, right?" Chuck looked down at a watchless wrist. Trent checked the time on his phone. 

"Yeah almost, we should go wait out there." Trent got up, he held out a fist for Orange to bump while Chuck ruffled his hair. Orange hit Trent's fist and smoothed his hair back down before he was alone in the locker room. 

He lifted the towel up.  _ Still half hard.  _ Orange tried Chuck's approach again, saying any unattractive shit he could think of. Again it was sort of working but Orange could not get Trent out of his mind. His thighs flashed in his mind and Orange moaned aloud.  _ Hurry up. _

Orange unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside. He palmed himself through his underwear, lightly rocking his hips at the contact. He took his glasses off and closed his eyes, sighing as he grasped his growing erection a little harder. It had been a bit, Chuck and Trent were probably almost done, the fight not being that long. Orange knew they could be walking back in at any minute. He kept his eyes closed as his hand made its way beneath his underwear and he began slowly stroking himself. 

" _ Trent."  _ He let himself get lost in thinking about his pecs and hips and  _ ass.  _ "Wanna fuck your sexy ass." Orange muttered, keeping his pace slow and steady. He heard the door and peaked an eye open seeing the handle turn. Orange closed his eyes again as he let out a deep groan. 

Chuck came in first and immediately turned back around. 

"Welp that's my cue. I'm gonna go bother someone or something, I'll figure it out." And Chuck was retreating back down the hallway. Trent opened the door more, eyes darkening. 

Orange fluttered his eyelids open, smile creeping onto his face.  _ Finally.  _ He beckoned Trent toward him with his free hand. 

"C'mere. Take off your gear." Trent obeyed, closing the door behind him. "You looked so sexy today." Orange moaned again as Trent started undoing his boots and taking off his tights. He settled himself on his knees between Orange's legs. 

"I did?" Trent asked, it was cute but also super annoying. 

"When're you gonna learn how hot you are?" Orange ran his hand up Trent's arms and onto his chest, pushing his fingers into the muscle. Orange massaged into the skin for a while before continuing upward, snaking his hand behind Trent's neck and undoing his hair. 

Trent whimpered as Orange gripped his hair and tugged him forward. Orange waited until Trent met his gaze before leaning the rest of the way in kissing Trent. It was slow and tender, there's be time for more heated kisses later. Trent sighed into Orange's mouth and Orange slid his tongue in, shifting forward on the bench until he was fully leaning over Trent, his head tilted back completely. 

Orange was still stroking himself underneath his pants, Trent reached his hand up Orange's leg, trying to take over but Orange smacked it away. He pulled back just slightly, throwing the towel on the floor behind Trent. 

"Get on your back." He commanded. Trent smoothed out the towel and lowered himself onto it. His eyes were wide. He could tell Orange was in one of his overly controlling moods and did as he was told. Orange was always controlling but sometimes he got set off.

Orange slowly began to undress, Trent having to just lay there and watch him. He wanted to touch Orange but he stayed still, mesmerized by the way Orange's skin was slowly revealed as he pulled his shirt overhead. Something he's seen a million times still had such a strong effect on him. 

Finally Orange crawled his way off the bench and onto Trent. He couldn't take his eyes off Trent's pecs, once he got close enough he immediately sank his teeth into the flesh. Trent moaned as Orange dragged his teeth across his nipple and then licked the area. 

"Wanted to do this. So bad. Looked so sexy." Orange mumbled in between sucking bruises across Trent's chest. Trent bucked his hips and gasped out. 

"I did?" He asked again and Orange growled. He gripped under Trent's thighs and bent him in half, lifting Trent's ass in the air, legs on either side of Trent's head. 

"Do you see this ass?" Orange's stare held fire and Trent couldn't help but nod in reply, unable to form coherent words. "It's the hottest ass I've ever seen and I want to shove my dick into it, got it?" Trent nodded again. "Now stop being confused when I say you're sexy because it's starting to not be cute." Trent was flushed and nodded again. Orange slowly lowered his legs and crawled back over him until their bodies were pressed together, Orange trapping Trent in with a hand on either side of his head. 

"Now tell me," Orange leaned forward until he was by Trent's ear. "are you sexy?"

Trent's lip wobbled slightly as he went to speak. It felt weird to say but he answered, 

"Yes. I–I'm sexy." Orange smiled and pressed his lips to Trent's jaw, humming. 

"Good boy." Trent flushed deeper at the praise and squirmed slightly. He was lightly rocking his hips against Orange's hip but Orange gripped him, holding him in place. "Stay here." Orange patted his hip and left another kiss on his chest before he got up and went to his bag. Trent's erection was throbbing, begging to be touched, he dug his hands into the towel and tried not to move. It didn't help that Orange's naked body was bent over his bag, ass in full view for Trent. 

He whined in the back of his throat, an involuntary sound as his patience started wearing thin. Orange looked over his shoulder and smirked. Trent growled in frustration. 

"Hurry up, asshole." 

"I had to wait for you to finish your bit, you can wait for me to get a condom." Orange purposefully took his time, moving one item out if the way at a time. Trent couldn't take it anymore. He crept his hand to his dick and started jerking himself, keeping his eyes on Orange's back. 

He tried to control himself but he was always very vocal and let out a loud moan. Orange had his hand on the box but paused for a second without turning around. 

"Stop touching yourself." Trent whined again but didn't stop. 

"You gotta touch yourself." He said breathily, hand starting to pick up in pace. 

Orange turned around, condom and lube in hand, Trent looked him in the eye, his gaze wasn't strong but he still wasn't going to back down. Orange lifted his eyebrows but his eyes shifted downward to where Trent was stroking himself. 

"You're lucky I'm super horny right now." Orange said, not having enough patience either to try and prolong the wait. He did remove Trent's hand when he made his way back on top of him. "Can't have you finishing before we get started." Trent frowned and returned to gripping the towel. 

Orange lifted Trent's legs again, setting them over his shoulders as he grabbed the lube and spread it across his fingers. He got to Trent's entrance and paused looking up at him. Trent nodded and Orange pushed in with one finger. Trent immediately groaned loudly at the intrusion. Orange smiled, he loved hearing Trent's sounds of pleasure. 

"Tell me when you're ready." Orange rubbed soothingly at Trent's hip. Orange pushed back and forth a few more times, curling his finger before Trent was asking for another. Orange slid it in and started opening Trent up, scissoring his fingers. 

Trent was pushing his hips down on Orange's hand as he arched his back. Orange loved the sight, Trent's chest heaving and hips rocking forward, he licked his lips and savored the sight. 

"Please, need  _ more."  _ Trent begged, trying to fuck himself on Orange's fingers. Orange leaned over pressing his lips to Trent's again. Trent opened his mouth immediately, inviting Orange to deepen the kiss. Orange licked into his mouth taking his time exploring as he inserted another finger. Trent whimpered into Orange's mouth that led into a groan reverberating through his chest. Orange loved the feeling under his hand as he massaged the area again. 

Orange curled his fingers deep inside again, hitting Trent's prostate. Trent cried out, muffled by Orange's tongue, and rocked his hips faster. 

"Orange,  _ please. Fuck me!"  _ He pleaded against Orange. He pulled back, slipping his fingers out, and reached for the condom. He rolled it on, slicked himself with lube, and lined up, tip pushing against Trent. 

Trent wasn't waiting anymore and pressed his hips down onto Orange. Orange's head fell back and he met Trent's enthusiasm, sliding slowly into him. He moaned as he sat fully into Trent, waiting for–

"Orange, fuck me now." Trent said with as much authority as he could muster. Orange smirked. 

"Yes, sir." He fake bowed before squeezing Trent's hips and slowly pulling out. He pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips back in rough and fast, jerking Trent forward under him. Trent wailed as Orange kept up the rapid pace, fucking into him rough, pressing bruised into his hips. 

" _ Yes! _ " Trent cried as Orange hit his prostate. He kept the angle and repeatedly hit that spot making Trent babble and whine. 

"God. So sexy." Orange gasped out looking down at Trent nearly bent in half. He reached his hand down, squeezing his ass and moaning at the feel of the strong muscle. 

Orange was still snapping hard into Trent and he was getting close. Trent's hand flew to his erection, pumping fast to match Orange's pace. Orange watched the movement, eyes dark and hungry. 

"Come for me, baby." Orange's gaze was soft. Trent snapped his eyes to him and moaned loudly as he spilled over his hand. The sight and sexy sounds Trent was making did Orange in. He thrust a few more times before he seated himself deep into Trent and came inside him. 

"Fuck!" He cried as he rode out his release. Orange slowly slipped himself out, taking a moment to appreciate how wrecked Trent looked. Stomach and hand coated in come, hair spread messily along the towel, and chest heaving and he tried to get his breath back under control. "So hot." Orange couldn't stop praising Trent's beauty. 

He let Trent's legs back down gently and removed the condom. Trent had his eyes closed as his heart rate started coming down.  _ He's so unfairly beautiful.  _ Orange wanted to stare at Trent like this forever but he got up and started cleaning him off. Once he was done, Orange settled back down on Trent, laying his head down on his chest. Trent ran his hand through Orange's hair who hummed appreciatively. 

Orange growled in frustration when he heard a phone go off. 

"That yours?" He asked, not wanting to get up.

"Nah must be Chuck's." Trent's eyes were still closed. Orange ignored it until it stopped ringing. He sighed and rubbed at Trent's chest. 

And the phone went off again.  _ Son of a bitch.  _ He rolled off Trent and picked it up, it said Marko was calling. 

"Yeah?" 

"Hello, sorry to  _ interrupt _ but uuuuh, I kinda smell like shit and need my stuff and I'm assuming you're done since you answered otherwise this would be a real awkward conversation." Chuck explained. 

"I'm not getting dressed." Orange responded, going over to unlock the door. 

"Like I care." Chuck answered and opened the door a second later. He looked down at Trent who still had his eyes closed. "What'd you kill him?" 

"No." Trent answered and slowly sat up. "Oh shit my dick's still out." Trent looked down and started grabbing his underwear. 

"If I pulled my dick out would that even things or…" Chuck suggested and Orange shoved him. 

"Just get your shit." Chuck laughed and got his stuff. 

"We should shower too." Trent got up and started looking through his bag. Orange whined but got his clothes. 

"Don't shower together while I'm here!" Chuck yelled. "Oh shit I forgot to give Marko his phone back!" Chuck thought aloud and started showering faster. 

Orange rolled his eyes and stopped Trent for a second. He leaned up and kissed his cheek and Trent smiled. 

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot. 

"So you remember how hot you are." Orange patted his ass. "Also hurry up next time, I don't like waiting." He added brushing past him. 

"Wow, way to ruin the moment." Trent joked but his smile grew. He rubbed at his chest and looked down at himself. Maybe he could start to see himself the way Orange did.  _ I'm sexy. _ He still felt weird telling himself that but with Orange's praise, he actually believed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write i like when you guys give me ideas  
> tumblr @junglecassidy   
> also [orange checking out trent?](https://junglecassidy.tumblr.com/post/627468452029988864/orange-checking-out-trent-for)


End file.
